Talk:Vadleany
Solo 99 THF/NIN Easy solo with full espial gear on from records of eminence and basic eminent/camaraderie daggers. Spiral Burst appears to not hit at all from the few times I did him, is easy to keep up shadows for most part, and can easily hit him accurately with your regular attacks. Take a couple healing temps just in case you take damage from -ga's or between utsu casts, and you're good to go. Nyupipi - Phoenix April 22, 2014 Level 99 Dual Box: THF/NIN and BLM/WHM. /NIN is almost worthless but that's what I'm used to. Died the first time, I didn't take the NM seriously. After getting my head out of my arse, I stunned all -ga's and just kept myself healed. I have a full EVA gear set including daggers. Forgot to use Feint and Bully but it would have definitely been helpful. DNC/BLM with full EVA set would probably rock this NM. He missed me a lot during his little move. The only time it got hairy is when he silenced the taru and I and did a -ga. Regular atmas VV/RR/GH. Good luck. Chimeran (talk) 22:55, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Level 95 Dual Box: DNC95/47NIN and my 95WHM/47BLM followed the general strat of Fan Dance and shadows. Atmas for me were RR/GH/Apoc and used my Eva build first go and haste 2nd go(forgot to switch). The first fight was actually longer and had one real sketchy moment of 20hp from his TP move. Otherwise went pretty standard. Keep shadows up and use Cure V/VI with Afflatus Solace. Between cureskin and fan dance his moves didn't do much unless cureskin was down but a good cure VI made things right. I had previously attempted this guy with my nin and thf friends with me as blm and it did not go well at all. This guy might be a better one for duo/solo due to TP from mob being a sketchy issue. Niacin 12:26, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Ragnarok OK Attempted the chap last night with a decent party of 6 - suffice to say this did not go well. Did Spiral Burst and pretty much wiped out all of us. The rest were dead very soon thereafter. As previously stated there is nothing Lady about this bug and the filthy liar who claimed to have duo'd it - well you are a liar. There is not a chance in hell that this bug is taken down by anything less that a shit hot party of 6 atma'd to the max or a decent full alliance - Frooble - Fenrir Popped this with 6 as our group was passing through purely out of curiousity and pretty much wiped within 10 seconds. Did a TP move called "Spiral Burst" that dropped all but two mages outside of AOE range (1800 AOE damage I believe). It then took down the two mages with hits for 600-800+ each. There is nothing lady about this bug. Beware. --Arwyn 17:12, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Level 90 This mob can crit for up to 900+ and Spiral Burst did about 4000 dmg to me and a warrior. So far the thf is the only DD left alive. This excuse for a bug is rather annoying. --Banigaru 6:16, December 22, 2010 (PST) Successfully duo'd as 90 WHM/RDM and THF/NIN. Spiral Burst usually hit under 1k damage, highest was 2.6k. THF used RR/GH/IT atmas, WHM had 20/tick Refresh from atmas. Might recommend switching GH atma to C&D. Wore evasion gear pretty much full time. Have an above average evasion build with an evasion Kila+2. The hardest part really is hitting the thing. Ate sushi but it didn't seem to make a whole lot of difference. Used Feint every 2 mins and the fight took probably 25 minutes total. WHM didn't enfeeble mob any, if that does have anything to do with Spiral Burst damage. DarkJax 08:04, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Tried this fight twice with 5 man party went 0/2. BRD WHM MNK THF BLM Had MNK main tank and THF incase the MNK went down. WHM couldn't keep MNK's hp up triple attack took out shadows most of the time AoE hurts really bad. I didn't want to land enfeebles because of the increased damage from TP so needless to say MNK went down the THF I don't think had a really good evasion setup in my opinion since he couldn't dodge a single attack and I took advice from wiki for an evasion tank. Started off using Acc. songs which I think is the way to go but switched to evasion songs to help defensively and it didn't help much. Stunned Tornado every chance we had. This think just hits fast and hard, might have to keep enfeebles on it and take your chances with the TP move. --AlmightyGERM - (GERM) Cerberus 18:25, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Could you please elaborate on how you soloed this NM as NIN/WHM? Strategy? Equipment setup used? Items used? I just attempt a solo based on your description and he killed me in less than a minute. How do you hit this darn bug? Ok I see comments about THF tanking, and a NIN/WHM successful solo. Tried a duo NIN/DNC & WHM/RDM. Sorry to say but I don't see how this is possible with a straight tanking method. I have capped Katana skill, full Katana merits, and am quite well geared - used RR/GH/Sand Emporer (for the extra evasion but mainly the Accuracy+) and yet I think I landed about 1 or 2 hits. He TP'd and with one cure from the WHM I lost hate and he beat my healer to death.. Didn't have sushi on me at the time but popped the standard temp items - Stalwarts & Champions tonics and seemed to improve it slightly but definitely not enough to make an impact. Also assuming he has quite a high regain trait as he TP'd 4x times with the very little amount I was able to land hits. If I am missing something here - please clue me onto it. - Alderin, Ragnarok. It is possible, but will take long fight. I tanked this NM as THF too, and need Feint spam. Had equip with EVA/ACC boost, like Mirke Wardecors (augumented), Optical Hat and so on. Probably could use more acc and a little less eva equip mmh. And... need luck when she use Spiral Burst tho... Darkpearl 01:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Would the poster who stated: "Just solod this nin/whm was pretty easy used MM allure and RR atma, i also forgot shihei but didnt need them as it only hit me once or twice and a DS cure IV took care of hopes this helps" Please identify yourself by Name and Server so that everyone can send you a /tell to express how Full of Shit they think you are? Tried this earlier today with a party of 6. I tried evasion tanking this NM but it's accuracy must be incredibly high (386 evasion + Atma of the Sand Emperor), ate through shadows real quick, and when it spiral burst it always hit for more HP than I had (landed for 3,000+ consistently). We went 1/2 solely because BLM kited the NM around the rocks by the spawn location. Full party setup was THF/NIN, MNK/NIN, BRD/BLM, BLU/NIN, BLM, WHM (not sure on the subs for the mages), all level 90, didn't make much of a difference. If you're doing this for the seals I would suggest trying a different NM. If you want to set a record for most uses of the Atma of the Apocalypse raises in one fight I would recommend this NM. Quint (Valefor) Successful Trio with RDM/NIN SMN/SCH and THF/NIN. Good gear, could be Duo'd by RDM + SMN and solo'd by RDM, given time. RDM kited around a rock nearby the ???, Using Magic Att Atmas, keeping up shadows, ect, and using Blizz 3/4, THF poked it in the butt while RDM held Aggro, SMN used Merit BP (Heavenly Strike) using MM/Beyond and Apoc(could have used another MAtt atma but didnt want to risk it) peppering with Blizzard (around 164 dmg, but better than standing around doing nothing), keeping Regen II and Cures on the RDM as needed. Both the THF and Shiva died within seconds both times they pulled aggro. Bringing someone for yellow procs will be def. doable if they can kite once (if) they pull aggro. --Symari of Lakshmi 11:07, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Successful duo with 90DNC/45NIN and 88WHM/44SCH. Was about a 30 minute fight. Atmas on DNC were Razed Ruins/Gnarled Horn/Cloak and Dagger. WHM atmas were Allure/Minikin/Stormbird. Kept Fan Dance up the entire time to help with Spiral Burst damage. Auspice and Baraero were also up. He did have high evasion and accuracy, so the fight took a bit longer but it never seemed to be a -huge- issue to land hits on him. DNC had capped Dagger/Eva skill, and full merits on both. Gear was 2x Kila+2, one with Acc and one with Eva. I believe I had around 60 Evasion in other gear not counting the Kila, and was using Sharpeye on back for +12 accuracy since I forgot blur mantle. Also used Squid Sushi to help with acc. WHM had 35% cure potency. General strategy was just poke it to death while WHM had Cure VI and Silena ready. Anytime Spriral Burst hit me, Fan Dance (with full merits, so could use every 2 minutes) and Stoneskin from Cure VI was sometimes enough to take the damage down to 0. If he got a hit in and silenced me, WHM just took it off right away. Also, I was using TP to do weapon skills in the first 50% or so, but most hits of Evisceration would miss so it was worth it to save TP just to help with healing myself. It made the fight a lot more safe towards the end. I'd imagine this fight is almost easier as a DNC and WHM duo than trying to take it down with a lot of people and one or two WHM, just because it's easier to only have to keep track of one person's HP. Also since someone called someone a "filthy liar" for duoing it, I took screenshots throughout the fight and they are on my user page if you need "proof". Was going to link them here but they take up quite a bit of room on the page xD --Nachii 14:26, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Another successful 99 DNC/NIN and WHM/BLM /RDM duo. *WHM had some trouble with MP at first on /BLM, so he changed to /RDM for the following several pops. On DNC with near-capped EVA skill and +67 EVA from gear (Alcide's Harness +1, Fugacity Beret, Evergreen Earring, Elusive Earring, Heed Ring, Blur Mantle, Charis Tights +2, Kacura Leggings +1) Vadleany missed me over half the time, including his TP moves. Fan Dance was a lifesaver on the Spiral Bursts that landed. A couple of them took off 2000 of my hit points, but Curing Waltz restored enough HP to keep me safe til my WHM fired off a Cure VI. The WHM kept Afflatus Solace up the whole time and spammed cures even when I was at full HP to Stoneskin me. When my shadows were down and Vadleany's attack silenced me (even if he hit for 0 HP due to SS) the WHM was quick with Silena, which was immensely helpful. The rare times the mob landed hits they did ~50-100 damage. WHM kept Baraero up as much as possible, but Aerojas landed for 600+ damage. Aeros were absorbed by one shadow. A good WHM is really vital when duoing this mob. *Violent Flourish stunned Tornado part of the time but he seemed to build resistance to it. Fortunately the damage I was doing quickly negated his 700+ HP cures. Despite capped and fully merited dagger skill and +55 accuracy in gear, I had to use Sole Sushi to hit as consistently as I preferred. Evisceration typically did around 1000-1500 DMG, and I tried to use it soon after his TP moves for safety's sake. I never found myself lacking TP when I needed it. I used Apoc Atma, Voracious Violet, and Gnarled Horn. *Fights generally took 10-15 minutes. Contrary to what the drop rates on this article may report, Vadleany seemed to favor BRD seal drops. *On a few of the fights we managed to find a BLM willing to tag along for procs. They tried to stun Tornado as much as possible, but sometimes weren't quite on the ball. They also (unwisely) tried to nuke occasionally, but got hate fairly quickly. My WHM (with Full Moon, Minikin, and Impregnable Tower Atmas) didn't take hate once. Despite the behavior of the BLMs we had no deaths on any of the fights. :--Lastarael 04:01, January 16, 2012 (UTC) *Seems to only use Spiral Burst immediately after spells but won't always use. A stun immediately after a spell will prevent Spiral Burst from going off, but interrupting a spell won't. As such, I tried letting spells going off and stunning as the cast animation finished. Only had to worry about when stun recast was still down. :--Rakukonpaku 23:24, March 29, 2012